


Opening Night

by emeraldsandivy



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandivy/pseuds/emeraldsandivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy runs into a little trouble on her way to the opening night of Angie's first Broadway show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt on Tumblr. I've never written a fight scene before, so hopefully it turned out alright.

Seven years spent in the British Armed Forces had instilled in Peggy Carter a deep respect for punctuality. Tardiness was not to be accepted, by any means. As such, she rose before the sun, had her morning and evening routines down to the second, and could always be counted upon to keep the exact time of her engagements. Except for today. This evening, due to circumstances far out of her control, Peggy Carter was late.

The day had started out as normal as any other, with one exception: Today was the opening night of Angie’s first show on Broadway. It wasn’t a main role, but it was featured and the young actress even had a solo. Peggy had leapt from her chair when Angie had come home with the news a month previous and pulled her girl into crushing hug complete with a number of firm kisses on every inch of her face.

Over the next several weeks, the actress rehearsed relentlessly, sometimes employing the agent’s help to run lines until Peggy was certain that she could have played the part herself. She had heard the younger girl’s solo so often, she often found herself singing along, but never loud enough to be heard. The English woman couldn’t begrudge her, however, knowing how hard Angie had worked for this role and what it meant to her.

Opening night snuck up on them both. Angie had been so involved in rehearsals that she hadn’t realized how close the date had been. Peggy, for her part, had been so deeply involved in work at the SSR and barely paid attention to what time it was, let alone the date on the calendar. Had it not been for an inquiry from Jarvis about the show a week before opening, Peggy very well may have forgotten to take off work for the evening. 

When opening night did arrive, it was all the English woman could do to get out of the office in time, and even then, she knew she would be cutting her arrival at the theatre close. She still had to get Angie a bouquet of flowers. Stopping off at a corner shop on her way to the theatre district, Peggy asked for a large bouquet of violets, and continued on her way at a brisk pace, knowing that, if she hurried, she would be able to make it with a few minutes to spare.

While making her way quickly down 9thth Avenue, the agent felt the familiar sensation that someone was watching her. Throwing a casual glance over her shoulder, she noticed a large figure walking about 5 meters behind her. Wearing a thick leather jacket and ducking his head to cover half his face with his fedora, Peggy suspected that his walking behind her was not merely a coincidence. Turning quickly onto 46th Street and speeding up her steps, the English woman heard the man’s heavy footfalls increase to keep up with her.

Amateur, Peggy thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Any other night, he could have followed me. Why did it have to be tonight? Heaving a sigh, she figured it would be best to deal with the matter now. If we must, we must, she decided.

Turning into the next alley, Peggy quickly set the bouquet delicately on the ground against one of the buildings and turned toward the hulking shadow outlined in the dim lamplight.

“Alright,” she sighed, as if she were merely setting about an everyday chore. “Let’s get this over with, shall we? I’m afraid I’m already running late, and you’re not going to help matters.”

Almost as if waiting for the cue, the shadow lunged, its knuckles barely glancing off of Peggy’s shoulders as she side-stepped the blow. Turning in time to duck another punch, the agent’s fist connected with her attacker’s kidney, causing him to stumble back a few paces. Taking advantage, Peggy surged forward, aiming another punch at the thug’s jaw, only to be blocked by his forearm and being blindsided by his meaty fist. 

Stumbling back, she lost her bearings and was caught off guard by a large hand spinning and shoving her into the wall of the alley, smacking her nose into the jagged brick with a grunt of pain. Struggling against the much larger body pressing against her own, Peggy stomped down with the point of her heel into her attacker’s foot, causing him to howl in agony. She aimed an elbow to his stomach and turned into a swift knee to the center of his face, causing him to collapse to the ground, momentarily.

As she watched the figure struggle to regain his breath on the ground, Peggy felt blood from her nose trickle down onto her lips. Wiping at it with the back of her hand, she gazed down at the glistening liquid for a moment before looking back up at the man, now struggling to his feet, and giving him a deadly smile.

“So you want to do this the hard way, do you?” she asked, still grinning as the figure began to blunder toward her again. “If you insist.” 

Ducking to avoid his outstretched arms, the agent aimed another kick to the back of the man’s leg, causing him to fall to one knee, the resounding crack of his kneecap against the concrete and the following scream echoing around the narrow alley. Before he could even attempt to regain his feet, Peggy stepped around to his front and looked him dead in the eyes. 

“I think that’s quite enough for the evening,” she stated simply, swinging forward with her fist and striking him hard in the temple. With a final grunt, the attacker fell to the ground, unconscious.

Stepping over his body to retrieve her bouquet, which was, thankfully, untouched in the encounter, Peggy rushed from the alley and all but ran toward the Plymouth Theatre as fast as her legs could carry her. Making it to her destination by just the skin of her teeth, the agent ignored the stares of those still in the lobby, looking scandalized by her beaten and bloody appearance, and rushed to her seat in the third row, just as the lights were dimmed.

Angie was superb, and Peggy, completely transfixed, could not look away whenever she was on stage. When the time came for her solo in the second Act, the agent found herself singing along under breath to the melody that had been floating through their home non-stop for the past month. Angie nailed every note and Peggy felt a swell of pride in her chest. When the cast came out for their bows, she was the first on her feet to applaud her love, the wide smile adorning her face stinging slightly at her split lip.

Waiting patiently in the lobby for Angie to change and remove her make-up, Peggy continued to ignore the inconspicuous expressions of those around her. Knowing she must look a mess, she pulled a small compact from her purse and had just begun to inspect the dark bruises forming under her eyes, when she heard a familiar voice coming up from behind her.

“English!” Angie called, excited and euphoric from the opening night atmosphere. However, she stopped short and her hand flew to her mouth when Peggy had turned to greet her. 

“Oh my god, Peg,” she gasped. “What on earth happened to you?”

Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, Peggy waved away the younger woman’s concern. “It’s nothing,” she insisted. “I just ran into a bit of trouble on the way over.”

Not quite satisfied with this explanation, Angie reached forward and grabbed Peggy’s jaw gently, turning her head from side to side to assess her injuries.  
“Let me guess,” she shook her head, a small smile on her lips. “This problem was big, stupid, and wasn’t expecting you to put up much of a fight, right?”

Chuckling, causing her to wince slightly, the agent nodded her head. “I’d say your description is quite on the nose,” she affirmed.

Laughing softly, Angie’s face turned suddenly serious as she reached out and stroked her thumb over Peggy’s bruised cheekbone. “You get him back for this,” she asked, her eyes raking over the older woman’s marred features.

“Knocked him out cold,” Peggy nodded seriously.

“That’s my girl,” Angie smiled fondly, tucking a loose hair behind the English woman’s ear.

Lost in the moment, Peggy had almost completely forgotten the bouquet of violets clutched in her right hand. Stepping back a few inches, she held up the flowers and presented them to the actress.

“For you, my darling,” the agent spoke softly, so as not to be overheard.

Squealing in delight, Angie took the bouquet and held it to her nose to take in the wonderful aroma, before pulling the English woman into a tight hug. Unfortunately, her injuries screamed in protest, and a sharp gasp of pain fell from Peggy’s lips.

Pulling back immediately, Angie began to apologize, but the agent pressed a finger to her lips to hush her.

“How about we go home and sink into a nice, hot bath and you can tell me all about your opening night, while you work those magic fingers of yours over my sore muscles,” she enticed softly.

Grinning mischievously, Angie linked her arm through Peggy’s and began to walk them to the theatre doors. “That sounds wonderful, English,” she murmured, her eyes sparkling. “But I can’t be held accountable for what kind of magic these fingers might end up working, by the end of the night.”

Peggy merely chuckled and matched Angie’s smile with a small one of her own. “Of course not, darling,” she affirmed, pressing in a little closer to the young woman’s side in the chilly night air. “Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr for more Agent Carter goodness!


End file.
